misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Persian
Persian, labeled, The Queen Bee's Boyfriend started as a Meowth and eventually evolved into a Persian. He was a castmate and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Electivire. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Live but was a commentator on Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Classy Cat Pokemon *Type: Normal **Alolan Type: *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 70.5 lbs *Ability: Technician *Nature: Naughty *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Action *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through Seasons Trivia Gallery Persian pokedex 3D.png|Persian in Pokedex 3D Persian go.png|Persian in Pokemon Go Persian alola back.png|Alolan Persian's back sprite in the Seventh Generation Persian alola front.png|Alolan Persian's front sprite in the Seventh Generation Persian kalos back.png|Persian's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Persian kalos.png|Persian's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Persian alola party.png|Alolan Persian's party sprite from the Seventh Generation Persian new party.png|Persian's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Persian old party.png|Persian's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Persian unova back.png|Persian's back sprite in the Fifth Generation Persian unova front.png|Persian's front sprite in the Fifth Generation Persian unova back.gif|Persian's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation Persian unova front.gif|Persian's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Persian alola shuffle.png|Alolan Persian in Pokemon Shuffle Persian shuffle.png|Persian in Pokemon Shuffle Persian rumble.png|Persian in Pokemon Rumble Persian conquest ow.png|Persian's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest Persian conquest.png|Persian in Pokemon Conquest Persian hgss ow.png|Persian's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Persian md 2.png|Persian in Mystery Dungeon 2 Persian md ow.png|Persian in Mystery Dungeon Persian md.png|Persian's Mystery Dungeon Tile Persian sinnoh back.png|Persian's back sprite from the Fourth Generation Persian hgss.png|Persian's back sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Persian dp.png|Persian's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl persian trozei.gif|Persian in Pokemon Trozei persian hoen back.png|Persian's back sprite from the Third Generation persian emerald.gif|Persian's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald persian rs.png|Persian's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire persian johto back.png|Persian's back sprite from the Second Generation persian crystal.gif|Persian's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal persian silver.png|Persian's sprite from Pokemon Silver persian gold.png|Persian's sprite from Pokemon Gold persian pinball.png|Persian in Pokemon Pinball persian yellow.png|Persian's sprite in Pokemon Yellow persian rb.png|Persian's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue persian green.png|Persian's sprite in Pokemon Green persian premiere.jpg|Persian's Premiere Pokemon Card persian alola premiere.png|Alolan Persian's Premiere Pokemon Card Persian ancient origins.png|Persian's card in the Ancient Origins Expansion persian burning shadows.png|Persian's card in the Burning Shadows Expansion persian delta species.png|Persian's card in the Delta Species Expansion persian EX unseen forces.png|Persian's EX card in the Unseen Forces Expansion persian frlg card.png|Persian's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion persian hgss card.png|Persian's card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion persian holon phantoms.png|Persian's card in the Holon Phantoms Expansion persian legends awakened.png|Persian's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion persian next destinies.png|Persian's card in the Next Destinies Expansion persian steam siege.png|Persian's card in the Steam Siege Expansion persian alola anime model.png|Alolan Persian's model for the Pokemon Anime persian anime model.png|Persian's model for the Pokemon Anime persian alola anime.png|Alolan Persian in the Pokemon Anime persian anime.png|Persian in the Pokemon Anime persian alola manga.png|Alolan Persian in the Pokemon Manga persian manga.png|Persian in the Pokemon Manga Persian alola.png|Alolan Persian's Original Artwork for Pokemon Sun and Moon persian oa frlg.png|Persian's Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green persian oa rb.png|Persian's Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue persian oa green.png|Persian's Original Artwork for Pokemon Green persian alola dream.png|Alolan Persian's Dream World Art persian dream.png|Persian's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Smarts Yveltal